Gravity
by exx15
Summary: BB Just a simple their first time fic. They've been together for 2 months but no one knows fist fic so be nice!reviews are always good Chapter 3 now up!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bones_

_First fic, will continue only if people want me to _

She was busy typing on her computer. It was the first Thursday in May and it was already scorching out. Summer was in the air and all were cheered by the thought of no more April showers. Special Agent Seely Booth made his way across the Jeffersonian and into her office. She didn't hear him and for several minutes he was glad because it gave him the chance to observe her. God, she was so effortlessly beautiful. Dressed simply in a satin top and a skirt that hugged every sexy curve, she was just perfect to him. Her skirt was shorter than usual due to the heat, but he couldn't see her amazing legs for the work desk she was sat at. They had been partners for ages, but it had taken them so long for them to realise they had feelings for each other. 2 months ago after she rescued him from incarceration in a doomed navy ship, he had realised (with help from Teddy) that she needed to know. So after the hospital she took him home and they had dinner together. That was when he told her. He remembered it perfectly, the temporary moment of shock on her face before it split into the most stunning smile ever. "I love you too" had never sounded sweeter. They then spent the rest of the night making out on his couch and discussing what should happen. As a result, they were now together. But with the added wrinkle that they couldn't tell anyone. Both had their individual reasons, but probably top for him was that it was just so much fun, sneaking around behind everyone's backs. Not even Angela knew the truth and that was saying something.

He cleared his throat to make his presence known. She looked up and scrutinised him momentarily before saying anything "Hey Booth, do we have a case?" she asked eagerly. "What kind of a greeting is that, Bones?" he replied amused. "What, I said hello" said Brennan defensively. Booth closed the door to the office and said "No, I want a proper hello" he said grinning cheekily. He walked confidently over to her desk, pulled her up and covered her mouth with his own. It took her a couple of seconds to respond before she opened her mouth to him. They parted slowly each letting a little 'umm' of satisfaction. "Careful Booth, people will see." She whispered still centimetres from his face. "Right now, I don't care" replied Booth truthfully before once again engaging her in a deep kiss. "Do we have a case?" Brennan enquired a little breathlessly when they broke apart. "No I just wanted to see you, but brought an empty file to make it look like I was here for a reason" said Booth a naughty little twinkle in his eye. "Do you often do that?" laughed Brennan "Nope, first time. I just had to see my Bones." He said kissing her forehead lightly. "And also, I made reservations for 2 at Costa Bella tomorrow, wondered if you'd like to join me?" He was always hopeful, even when she was practically his girlfriend, that she'd accept dates. Bone smiled warmly at him and kissed him again, teasing his bottom lip with her teeth until he moaned. "Of course I'll join you and maybe tomorrow will be the night?" she breathed in his ear. Booth inhaled sharply. It was a question not a statement and he knew she was waiting for him to take the lead. It had been 2 months, and though they hadn't slept together yet, they had definitely been getting close of late. She knew he wanted it, but was holding back out of respect. Pressed against him now, she knew he wanted it as much as her. All of a sudden neither could wait for tomorrow night. "Are you sure?" he questioned. For years he'd fantasized about sex with Bones, but now it was a possibility he was suddenly worried. This was followed by the best answer he could have asked for "I am if you are." She had been whispering in his ear, her body close but not touching him. Her proximity and now the anticipation made him harder than he'd ever been. "OK, I'll pick you up at 7 tomorrow?" he asked as he pulled completely away to look at her. "Yes from here if you don't mind" she replied. She sat back down at her desk as Seely cleared his throat and made to leave. "See you tomorrow Bones. I can't wait." "See you tomorrow" she said, resuming her typing. With a cheeky wink Booth left, thanking God that the squints were all engrossed in some case and not watching the antics in her office.


	2. Chapter 2

_Once again I own nothing_

_Chapter 2 hope you like!_

She was going to try extra hard tonight. Not that she didn't always but tonight was special. It was 5:30 and she was on her way out early to get ready, having just called Booth to say she'd be home instead of the lab. She turned to gather her things from her desk, and jumped violently when she turned around. Angela had skulked into the room and was sat on her sofa, watching her knowingly. "Brennan, sweetie do you have a date tonight?" she asked coyly in that oh-so-Angela tone of voice. Brennan felt alarm bells ringing in her head. "No why would you think that?" asked Brennan. "Because you're leaving early and you didn't come in early, you've been restless all day and your hair looks extra good today" said Angela a mischievous gleam in her eye. "That doesn't mean I have a date" said Brennan who sounded nonchalant but couldn't stop the flush creeping up her neck. Angela pounced immediately. "Why didn't you tell me you had a date? Either he's really embarrassing or it's a secret" she speculated .Then realisation dawned "Oh my God It's Booth!" squealed Angela beside herself with excitement "You have a date with Booth!" "Shh" hissed Brennan agitatedly moving to close the door so no one would hear. "Yes I do, but you really can't tell anyone." The look on Ange's face became suspicious and she crossed her arms "Is this a first date then" she asked even though she already knew the answer. "No, we've been kind of seeing each other for 2 months now" sighed Brennan, knowing she was caught. "Have you slept with him?" came Ange's predictable question. She was beginning to get excited again. "No, but we both agreed that tonight should be the night" said Brennan. Angela made a small squeaking noise of excitement "That's why you've been so fidgety, because it's your big night! I still can't believe I never noticed before." She was talking more to herself than to Brennan now."I'm nervous though" said Brennan. She felt ashamed just saying it, she shouldn't be nervous it's Booth for God's sake. "Of course you are sweetie. It's Booth. You may have been dancing around it for years but it is quite a big thing." Brennan relaxed visibly; it felt so good to be able to talk things through with Angela again. She actually didn't know how she's lasted this long without telling her. "What time is he picking you up?" Angela's words broke her chain of thought. "7" she glanced at the clock "I really should go if I ever want to be ready in time. Bye Ange" she said, giving her best friend a hug. "Bye sweetie, have a fantastic time. And remember I want details" said Angela as she left.

Brennan raced home and started her predate prep. She was getting that happy bubbly feeling in her stomach like she always did before a date with Booth. She showered and curled her hair to give it that sexy bounce that she knew he loved. Swapping her comfy white bikinis for a pink silk thong and matching bra from La Senza, before slipping into the brand new dress she had bought last weekend. It was black and sparkly, fell to mid thigh and was impossibly sexy, even if she did say so herself. As long as she ignored the hefty price tag that is. She was just applying her special date night lipstick when he knocked on the door. She wasn't quite ready yet, but made to answer the door quickly, because she hated to keep anyone waiting. He was leaning against the doorframe looking delectable in a pale blue shirt and jeans that hugged his muscular legs. She loved the look on his face when he saw her, his eyes playing over the impossible sexiness of her in that dress lingering awhile on her dress and stomach. She'd always known he had a great appreciation for her body even before they started going out. "Hi Booth, come in." She said smiling and stepping aside. Booth, recovering smiled his charm smile back at her before moving past her into the apartment. "Hey Bones, God you look amazing" he said a little hoarsely. "You look good too. Do you want a beer?" she asked. "Erm, yeah that would be good, thanks" he replied, never taking his eyes off her body. "Well you know where everything is. Help yourself I aren't quite done yet" she turned to go back into her room. His eyes followed her hungrily, and she suddenly felt like the most beautiful woman in the world.

All day Booth had been waiting. No new cases had come in, so he'd been a desk jockey all day with only his own thoughts and the Bobble head Bobby he'd been given in London for company. His thought had rarely strayed from her, and he felt smug that she was his. He had raced out at 5, having turned in all his paperwork to Cullen to start preparing. Now he sat here in the living room of her plush apartment that smelled so sweetly of her, sipping a cold beer and just relaxing. He was clean shaven and had worn his favourite shirt, for good luck along with the cologne that she had given him for Christmas. He sank back into her comfy sofa, letting the wet glass of the beer bottle cool his slightly sweaty palms. God, he had to resist taking her there and then. She always looked stunning, but she had outdone herself. He was fairly sure that dress was taunting him; maybe he had a slight fever. She chose that moment to emerge from her bedroom, looking fantastic with a sheer black wrap draped round her and carrying a clutch. She smelled magical and it was all he could do to stop his mouth watering. Her hair fell in thick waves to her shoulders, surrounding her delicate face. "Are you ready Booth?" her voice broke into his reverie. Draining the last of his beer he stood and making sure he had anything, they left.

The ride to the restaurant was undertaken in comfortable silence, with only the odd enquiry about the other's day. The restaurant itself was small and tucked between a bookshop and a shop selling fish supplies. Neither had ever eaten there before, but he had heard good things about it. They were seated immediately by a very jovial host in a bottle green blazer and black trousers. The lighting in the restaurant was soft and flattering and made Bones look more alluring if that was even possible. They were seated in a small alcove tucked near the back of the restaurant. The waiter introduced himself and James and asked what they would like to drink. Booth was shocked when Bones ordered a vodka martini, extra olives. She was no novice at drink ordering. Ordering himself a Heineken, they settled down to pursue their menus in silence and Bones decided she would have the mushroom ravioli, Booth the steak. Their drinks arrived and they settled down to a comfortable conversation about Parker. The candles between them flickered and Bones sipped her martini. He wished she hadn't ordered it, because watching her tease the olives off the cocktail stick with her teeth wasn't doing anything to cool his throbbing libido. He was actually glad when the food arrived and he could concentrate on something else besides his beautiful companion, and his own painful arousal. Dinner was fun and definitely enjoyable, but both knew that this was just to pass the time. It was nearly 10 before they finished, Brennan having tormented Booth with a lesson in how to best lick tiramisu off one's fingers. Booth had never seen her behave in this way before, but suspected it had something to do with the 2 vodka martinis she had inside her. They had a debate about who should pay, which had ultimately ended with him paying for everything, much to her objection "I don't need to be paid for Booth!" she had exclaimed to which he had argued "I am a gentleman Bones and there is now way in hell I am letting you pay!" She had finally conceded after other customers began to stare disapprovingly. He drove them back to his apartment, because it was closer. When they arrived he cut the engine and turned to look at her. "So you want to come up?" he asked grinning.

_Reviews feed my muse!_

_Sorry about the cliff hanger will update soon promise _


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Still don't own Bones_

_Thanks to all who reviewed!_

_Here we go Chapter 3 _

They stumbled through the lobby to the lift. Neither was speaking, but actions spoke volumes. He had his arm round her shoulders gently guiding her upstairs to his apartment. He unlocked the door and before he even had chance to ask her if she wanted coffee, she kissed him. It was gentle but passionate, and showed definite intent. He opened his mouth to her and she gently traced the inside of his mouth with her tongue. Eventually, they broke apart and she smiled shyly up at him. He was entranced by this new side to her. He had always thought of her as the strong type, controlling in the most amazing way. But she was deferring to him and he knew what he wanted from their first time.

He placed his forehead against hers "Do you want some coffee, Bones?" he whispered. "Sure Booth." She continued to smile up at him angelically. He needed to cool down a little, not wanting to embarrass himself when they started making love. He pottered around the kitchen making coffee, his back turned to Bones. "How do you want your coffee Bones?" he called to her. "Milky please Booth" she called back. It didn't sound like she was in the room so he assumed she'd gone to use the bathroom. He finished making the coffee and turned round to place it on the table. He nearly dropped the tray in his hand when he saw her. She was stood in the middle of his living room in her underwear looking at him with an innocent look that was ridiculously sexy. Booth felt like his throat was closing up just looking at her. "Bones, what are you doing?" he managed to croak eventually. "What does it look like Booth? I'm giving you permission to take me." Booth suddenly became aware of the effect her words was having on him, and he wasn't the only one to notice. Brennan allowed her ice blue eyes to flick down to his crotch, a playful smirk playing across her face. "Come on Booth, you obviously want it." She had moved closer to him, pressing her body against him. It was cold in the apartment so her nipples were erect, made glaringly obvious by the thin silk of her bra. He gasped audibly as she grabbed his erection through his pants. "Bones, I thought we were going to have coffee first?" He could barely speak with surprise. "Well I decided I didn't want to wait" she whispered trailing kisses down his neck to his collarbone. He shivered at the sensation of her mouth tickling him, but suddenly needed to be in control. He placed his fingers on her jawbone and brought her face up to look at him. "I want to do this my way Bones. I've waited years for this moment and I don't want it to just be some quick fuck."

He realised what he'd said after he'd said it, and waited for the stream of indignation. But instead she started to laugh, "Oh Booth, it was never going to be like that with us. We've waited too long and I love you too much!" It came out before she could stop it and her eyes widened as she said it. His mouth fell open and he stopped his ministrations on her face and neck. The clock in the hallway ticked loudly, but time had stopped for the pair of them. Booth pulled himself up so he was face to face with her again. He kissed her slowly and deeply, bringing a moan of appreciation. He picked her up so she could wrap her legs around him and carried her to the bedroom.

He laid her down on the bed gently before climbing on top of her. Propping himself up on his elbows so as not to crush her, he leaned down and whispered "I love you too, Bones. More than I can say, more than I've ever loved everyone else. In this way anyway" he added hastily and she laughed, knowing he was talking about Parker. "Shut up and fuck me Booth" she whispered teasingly. He needed no more invitation. He moved his hands to her stomach, stroking gently with his thumbs. She let out a groan of satisfaction as he reached her bra and slid his fingers inside, massaging her breasts firmly but lovingly. She arched underneath him pushing her breasts closer, giving him better access. He reached behind her and unhooked the clasp expertly. He nearly fainted at the first sight of her perfect breasts, 2 snowy mountains on the flat terrain of her stomach. All of a sudden he was desperate to feel his skin against hers and, sitting up tore off his t shirt viciously, nearly tearing it. Her eyes had become the colour of the sea at its deepest point, dark with lust. She allowed her hands to play down his body, enjoying the way his toned stomach rippled at her touch. "Good God" he thought "If she has that bigger effect on me and all she's doing is touching I may not last."

He was determined to last though, this was important. She was loosening his belt, unzipping his pants. His erection pushed through the newly opened hole, desperate to be inside her and make her come. She smiled appreciatively before whispering "Get them off Booth." He jumped up and allowed them to fall around his ankles. "And the rest" said Bones indignantly. But he wasn't giving up that easily; "Nah huh Bones, same time" he grinned. She returned his grin mischievously "OK deal, on 3?" Booth crawled across the bed to her positioning himself above her. "No Bones." She looked at him questioningly, but not for long. He slid his fingers up the inside of her thighs, stroking her sex through her underwear. She was soaked and her eyes were fixed on him, begging him. He slid his fingers inside the waistband, easing them down her legs. She looked amazing laid there silhouetted against his bed sheets. He moved his fingers into her, loving the response he extracted. Her eyes were glazed, her mouth forming silent words. "You too" she gasped. It took him several seconds to realise what she was talking about and it wasn't until she began to scrabble at the waistband of his boxers that he got the message. Standing above her he yanked them down, exposing himself to her for the first time.

She gasped at the size of his erect manhood, before grasping it and beginning to stroke it again. He sank to the bed helplessly as she stroked harder. He grabbed her hand, stopping her. She looked at him questioningly "If you want this to last Bones, you'll have to stop" he implored her. "Well then Booth, come here so we can get maximum love making time out of our experience" she said in her most squinty voice that Booth found strangely arousing. He got up quickly "Where are you going now?" she asked. "Condom Bones, I don't want to get you pregnant the first time" he replied. "Oh you don't need to bother Booth, I'm on the pill and I trust you" she said simply. "I'm glad you trust me Bones because you have absolutely nothing to worry about." He climbed back on top of her, positioning himself outside her entrance. "Temperance look at me" he whispered in a sexy seductive voice. "Why is that important to you?" she asked. He knew she wasn't being rude she was just curious. "Because that's the difference between lovemaking and sex" he said. "Are you ready?" she asked. "You tell me" he said thrusting into her. Both of them gasped at the sudden connection between them. "Faster Booth" she said as he started to move within her. Her muscles clenched around him almost immediately. She clawed at his back as they moaned and gasped. "Oh God Booth, I'm going to come" she moaned almost whimpering with pleasure. "Me too Bones" he managed to gasp. They came together, both yelling the others name."That was amazing" he said after he regained some breath. "Mmm it really was" said Bones settling into the crook of his arm, her head on his chest. Both drifted off to sleep wholly satisfied with their night.


End file.
